Gorillaz and spiderverse story
by BardoLardo
Summary: Today will be a good day for Murdoc Niccals


**Hey guys welcome to my new fanfiction, I saw the spiderverse a few days ago so I thought I would write a story about that films cast meeting my favourite cartoon band, the Gorillaz ( NOT STUDIO KILLERZ THEY ARE A COPYCAT) Please leave constructive criticism only pl0x ^_^**

Murdoc sat in his room strumming on his bass, he knew not what awaited him, but something told him he would make a right mess of someone today. The green bassist sat up out of his chair looking a lot like one of the thin men from x-com enemy unknown, he began to walk to his door when he was suddenly ripped into a portal to another dimension.

"My name is Murdoc Niccals, I was once apart of a band called the "Gorillaz" but I was arrested after being framed by one of my many political opponents. During my short stint in the brig, the rest of my "Band-mates" replaced me and made an entire album without my consent or oversight. This so called "Now-Now" was the last straw, after all I had done for those fools they betrayed me, I don't want to get into the messy details of it, but lets just say I made quick work of all but the blue haired freak."

Murdoc continued to monologue as if anyone was listening, suddenly he saw multiple freakish figures dart across his line of sight swinging about as if they owned the place. Come to think of it they very well might, he wasn't completely sure, but he would find out nonetheless. Murdoc being an animated character simply willed himself in front of them. Before the green bastard stood six figures of which two enticed him and the rest disgusted him. A fat ugly man in a red and blue suit with a black spider embroidered on his chest was leading the pack of freaks all of which held similar spider markings, behind him stood a young boy in an ill fitting costume but our hero paid him no mind. More interesting to the long tongued Casanova was the slender young women in black and white standing close to a large machine that held another young woman Murdoc had noticed. There was a small pig and a man in black and white but they weren't very important right now.

Murdoc asked but two questions to the fat man, Who are you and where am I. The man responded "We are spider fellas and you're in New York bitch, represent mother fucker." The young boy noticed something and spoke up "HEY YOU'RE MURDOC FROM THE GORILLAZ, WHERES EVERYBODY ELSE BRO!" The answer the boy was about to receive would throw him into a rage "That's Mr. Niccals to you cur, and I killed the rest of the band with wafflebuggerton for releasing the Now-Now" The young boy in the stupid costume attacked, the child was torn apart in a matter of seconds, Murdoc's bass waves had split him apart at the atoms causing him to spontaneously combust. The ensuing explosion had killed the pig and mortally wounded the man in black and white.

"I ain't ready to go, I've got so much left to do, please god don't let me die. Not here, not like this. This can't be happening god please let this be a terrible nightmare that I may wake from." The green man stomped on him until he stopped making noise, he was never one for incessant babbling. He knew these animals had powers the moment he stepped in this dimension, during his conversation he had slowed time to a crawl and built power inhibitors while also deactivating the large robot. He attached the inhibitors to all of the freaks at once through sheer power of will.

"MILES!" The fat spider man could not believe his eyes, Murdoc simply laughed as they tried to rationalize the events that had taken place. "You're going down!" Peter Parker exclaimed with fire in his eyes. Murdoc knew this determination would ultimately mean nothing. He dispatched of him easily, the spider eventually began to beg, but it meant little to a bassist of his caliber, he had fought stronger and thus this was simply creative mode to him. The two spider-women left he took with him in the car from the 19-2000 music video.

The woman in black and white had her outfit replaced by the clothes noodle had worn in phase 3 of the Gorillaz, and the girl in the robot had been in phase 2 noodle cosplay so it all worked out well. Murdoc transformed the simple jeep into a space craft and flew to the moon and faced the earth. Murdoc laughed in anticipation of the fun he would have, he stared at the earth with a shit eating grin. He flexed one electron in his limitless mind and the earth had been annihilated in a blast of fire from the sun.

Today was a good day for Murdoc Niccals.


End file.
